Sue Pea
How Sue Pea entered the Tourney What was meant to be a short nap seems to have turned into eternal rest for sweet Sue Pea. Not only that, there was the Smash Bros. Tourney. Still as a ghost, Sue Pea signed up. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Sue Pea: *Play 68 matches in the Versus Mode. *Accumulate a total of 12 hours in the whole game, then play one Brawl. For both methods, you must fight Sue Pea at Luigi's Mansion. After defeating Sue Pea, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Dozing Girl, Sue Pea!" She will be seen right of Diddy Kong, left of R.O.B., above Devil Jin, and below Leo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a teddy bear while sleeping. After the announcer calls her name Sue Pea wakes to the zooming camera saying "I won't wet the bed... I promise.". Special Attacks Doll Throw (Neutral) Sue Pea throws a doll at her opponent. Blanket Whip (Side) Sue Pea whips a blanket at her opponent. Zzzz (Up) Sue Pea gives off some snoozes that will put the opponent to sleep if close enough, much like Jigglypuff's singing. Scare (Down) Sue Pea gives a scary face that will cause fear in the opponent for 12 seconds. Doll Rampage (Hyper Smash) Sue Pea rapidly throws dolls at her opponent. It stops after 19 dolls. Rest in Peace (Final Smash) Sue sets out a bed. If close enough, the opponent is trapped on the bed, she places a blanket over the prey, then closes the bed on her unaware opponent, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Sue Pea giggles then says "I need to get some sleep.". #*Sue Pea giggles then says "It's a party all night at the mansion!". (Pinky D.D. victories only) #Sue Pea tells the player, "I'm a sleeper, not a fighter, good night." then begins snoring. #*Sue Pea tells the player, "I think I pulled too hard..." then begins snoring. (Heihachi victories only) #*Sue Pea tells the player, "Let me see if the M-Cell is ours." then begins snoring. (Shin victories only) #Sue Pea warns as she points "I said DON'T wake me again!". #*Sue Pea warns as she points "Wow, can you teach me?!". (Sakura victories only) #*Sue Pea warns as she points "What a dummy!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Sue Pea sinks into quicksand saying "Oh no! Help! I'm sinking in quicksand! I can't sleep and sink at the same time!" as demonic hands from the sand grab her. #*Sue Pea sinks into quicksand saying "Luigi, you better get me out of here or else!" as demonic hands from the sand grab her. (Luigi victories only) #*Sue Pea sinks into quicksand saying "Hey, reach me with your sword, PULL ME OUT!" as demonic hands from the sand grab her. (Xianghua victories only) #*Sue Pea sinks into quicksand saying "You, with the Devil Gene, RESCUE ME!" as demonic hands from the sand grab her. (Jin/Devil Jin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sue Pea comes out from under a bed saying "Do not wake me! GOOOO AAWAAAAYYY!!!". Special Quotes *Alisa, I need to get some sleep. (When fighting Alisa) *I'd break my own arm! (When fighting Sakura) *I need to go back to sleep... (When fighting Heihachi) *Hey! Let's be friends! (When fighting Xianghua) *You woke me up with THAT much noise?! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *You're inexpendable to my plans. (When fighting Shin) *If only everyone would just let me sleep... (When fighting Jin) *Big battle party! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Yeah, I needed a little rest! (When fighting Lee) Trivia *Sue Pea is the only portrait ghost from Luigi's Mansion to have quicksand in one of her victory poses. *Sue Pea's character select quote and regular On-Screen Appearance quotes are her heart quote and her line when Luigi meets her in the Guest Room in Luigi's Mansion, respectively. *Sue Pea is one of the few Luigi's Mansion portrait ghosts to say Alisa Bosconovitch's name as "Alissa" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. **She is also one of the few portrait ghosts to answer Jin Kazama's On-Screen Appearance question properly. *Sue Pea, Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette have the same English voice actress. *Sue Pea and Sun Shangxiang have the same Japanese voice actress. *For Lee Chaolan's Intro quote, "Sleep well now, my kittens and panda." Sue Pea is the only one who doesn't say it's bedtime yet, hence Dozing Girl. *Despite debuting in Luigi's Mansion, it wasn't until Super Smash Bros. Tourney that Sue Pea became playable. *The rival of the Dozing Girl is Samantha Parkington. Category:Super Mario characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes